Wentworth Academy
by lover of books and movies
Summary: the doctor and donna's new journey to Earth. on the way they met new friends and some old one.


Don't own doctor who or torchwood sadly, I wish I did. But I own part of the uniform for the story sadly it my old school uniform. Also Owen is one of the teachers at the school so he can look after Nancy. Plz read and review plz.

It was the last day for school, a girl walked into a classroom that was full of boys. They were her fellow classmates, but her class was separate for Health. All of the boys were wearing the school uniform of tan pants and a long sleeved button up light blue, some a white shirt, with a Navy blue blazer. Half of them were writing in a journal, a couple of them were drawing, and the other were talking or sleeping. She was wear a plaid green/ blue skirt, with a long sleeved light blue shirt, and the Navy blue blazer. (Basely Clinton uniforms for Gilmore Girls) Also a blue bag with the words Doctor, Jack, Donna, Sarah, K9, Gwen, Inato, Luke, Maria, and others are an awesome family, write on it all over.

"Hey Nancy, you are in the wrong class also what with the bag," yelled Tim from the back.

"Miss. Harkness, why are you here, you have to be with the girls," said Ms. Biggs.

"I will be, Owen needs another health book," I said, grabbing one, "Also shut up my family gave it to me, Tim"

"Here is the health book and don't call a teacher by their first name, Miss" said the teacher.

Then on the speakers we hear, "All student and stuff of Wentworth Academy stay in their class, this is a lock down, do not left your room, that is…help they are in the office…. where Torchwood (screams) exterminate, exterminate, give us the doctor now"

"no, no, they are not alive. They die and me and my family lived. Donna, the two doctors and all of us killed them. We killed them it for the last time, they were all killed, no, no, no doctor where are you, Donna, anyone. I have to do it alone till." I yelled; trying to get out the door that Ms. Biggs was blocking.

"No, we must stay in, like the office told us to and let the police or whatever is Torchwood take care of it," she said.

"Teach, you have not idea what is happening. The office is died, they killed them, and if you don't let me out RIGHT NOW THE SCHOOL, EARTH AND TIME ITSELF WILL BE NEXT," I yelled at her, and she tried to pull me down on a desk.

"Sit down and be a good girl, John and Jess hold her back, now," she said, and the guys grabbed my arms and tried to hold me back.

"THAT IS IT, I am sorry boys but this will hurt," I said, and kick Jess in his legs and him fell to the ground, and punch John in the face when Jess let go of me. I walked up to the teacher and she grabbed my arm, and I twisted her arm behind her back and said, "Don't you _ever _touch me again."

"Who are you?" the teacher asked.

"I am Nancy Harkness; I have been to the end of the world and the beginning of it. I am the daughter of the great, Captain Jack Harkness, the leader of Torchwood. God darm it, I work for them. So don't tell me what I can and cannot do," I said showing my badge that was in my bag.

Then I heard a noise, not any noise, but of the TADRIS, landing in the room next to this classroom, I could hear what the doctor was said.

"Yes it is and Merry Christmas, well not Christmas, because its celebrated in December, but you get the idea..." said the Doctor walk out off TRADIS into the other room I bet everyone was in speechless.

"Shut up will you please, I mean this is like the 20th time we heard you take about it, hey where is Nancy," said Donna (A/N this is after The Stolen Earth, she is Doctor Donna).

"Doctor, Donna I am in the next room, nice drive you too," I said,

"What wrong you sounds worried," asked Donna.

"They are here, the… the daleks, ones that made me immortal and they are here to kill and for you," I said

....thump

"Doc you there Donna," I asked, "I really have to do this myself, bag me,"

"What," said Jess hopping around the room.

"Throw... me... my... bag... please..." I said slowly and one of the boys did it. "Thanks"

(Take out phone and hit the number 1 on speed dial)

Hey Torchwood, this is Jack,

Hey daddy

Nance what did I say about that.

That I should never call you that because it makes you sound old

That right

Sorry Jack there a problem at the school got down there fast.

Why

Will two words daleks here

... Thump

Really what is with people and doing that? HELLO Gwen, Tocho, Inato anyone.

Hello who is this (Inato)

Your favorite goddaughter, Inato can you come down here Jack will tell you why. Bye (then I hung up)

"Ok now back to the easy part" I smirked, "so when was this place built again taught."

"Oh like the 1800s by John Smith for family and friends, why"

Will my dear 'uncle' John built this house for will me and our family. I was thinking that this is the room that him built for me to stay in, and I may have change some this about the room a couple of trips ago," I said with an evil smirk on. "If the lay out is the same it would be in this wall," pointing to the wall near the windows.

What would be in that wall," someone asked.

"You will find out," I said, hit the wall five times and some buttons showed up.

"Always go for the_ great big thearting button which should never ever ever pressed under any citunicatance_, as the doctor would say," I quoted about to hit the big red button

No that what not to do in the movies," the teach yelled at me.

Will we not in the movies are we," I smirked, and hitting the button.

The room change in to a bedroom, on the side near the boys that were sitting in the corner was a bed and night stand with a lamp on it. On one of the walls were a wall of weapons like guns and lascars. On other wall there was a wall of more weapons aka books. On the last wall was a door with in gold writing label 'to jack's room.' on the wall were pictures of my family, and a picture of this class.

"is that a picture of you that look like a hundred years old," asked Jess

" yes it me, no it my great great grandma and her friends that look the same as mine," I said again like a smart alec.

"what you were like friends with the builder of the school that makes you over 200 years old," said someone.

do I look that old? (silents in the room) good I am ONLY 100 by alittle bit that it ok," I shrugged.

What" the whole class yelled

Hey doc and donna come in," I said try to change the subject.

they came in the room and the first thing that the doctor show was a hopping boy and a guy with a blood nose standing a couple of feet away from me.

"Why is that poor boy hopping and the other boy have a blooded nose, Nancy what did you do," said the Doctor, in his I am angry voice.

"first that 'poor boy' is Jess and the other boy is John and I told then to let go of me, right (she did sir, they said) see so why are you here if it not the daleks" I said.

"We can to get you for summer," said the Doctor.

"o I forgot, about that part in break, because I still not over get left in New York or as you say New New New New New New New New New New New New New New time 50 more York," I said.

Hey that was last week and sorry" said Donna and the Doctor looking around the room.

"Sorry to break up the gab fest but there are big robot things at the school looking for the Doctor. WTF is he/she and why are they here lookin for him. Also why are they here for him," said one of my classmates. They were all around us trying to figure, how the room changed and how I know the Doctor and Donna.

"Right now sorry, I am the Doctor. I'm a 900 year old Timelord. I just got here in my 'space box' (It really a box) Donna (sorry). To pick up Harkness here (hey' I said) really (sorry) thank you now can I go on" said the Doctor angrily (sure' said Donna and me) (the Doctor gave us the look that said I am going to hurt you)

"we'll stop, lighten up space man, (the look again) I said.

"As he was saying the daleks are alien from space wanting to kill the one thing can stop them, _him. _(really you guys not letting me talk are you, said the Doctor.) on bite, space boy," said Donna in a matter of fact way.

"As they were saying before they started a lover coral (A/N is that spelled, right never mind) (hey they said) it's true (they hit her on the back of the head) Ow, as I was saying they're the daleks, are here because they me to go into they trap and use me to get to _him. _(surely am I that bad of a hu.. I mean timelord said the Doctor) No, but you do leave people (once,) what about my dad, you know Jack ( well I thought… and.. he … was) see, also the time in Rome, London , Boston, o London again, and good old Clum or was it Plum, it was a nice planet," I said.

"Sorry so how do we get out of this mess now," he asked.

"I don't know you're bloody Doctor you think of something," said Cappie, one of my classmate.

"He usually think of something right before we are about to die, so you may want to THINK UP A PLAN," said Donna.

"I have had plans before we got into the mess and most ( the look) few ( the look again) one or two worked," he said." Ideas anyone,"

I have one give them the Doctor," said John.

"that is the worst idea we have ever heard and we have hear many a plans," said Donna, Doctor, and me." Come on guys really that the only idea. the girls could do better. You guys know they're not the smartest girls. I'm the only smart one of them." I said, going over to sit with them. they were all in a group in the back of the room. I sat next to Cappie and John.

"hey, Nance," said Cappie, he winking.

"hey, Cap … (Nancy, yelled the Doctor) I started to said.

"what I just saying hey to Cappie," I said.

"yes, but saying hi for you is flirting," said the Doctor, pointing to me.

"what I not and..."

"let her be Doctor," said Donna, trying to stop our fight.

"thank you donna" I said, grateful for that.

"no don't let her, over protective is good, very good," said Jack, falling from the air vents in the ceiling of the room.

Jack" I said, jumping up from my spot and helping him get up. Then I get a bone crashing hug, when I pulled out I punched him the face.

What was the for," he said, pulled his jaw and his blooding nose.

That was for sending me here, and don't start it was only for my education" I yelled holding my fist. Right then Gwen and Inato fell from the ceiling.

Gwen,, Inato, when how," I said.

Then I heard a knock on the window that was near the bookcases. We all turned to the corner, and there was the one and only, Luke Smith.

"Luke?" I asked walking to the window and opening, "how did you get here."

"Will Sarah Jane is out , working on a case with others, something about a ghost haunting or something like that. Back to what I was saying, so Mr. Smith said there was something weird going on here, so I thought I would look into it. Then I saw the daleks and so I climb into this room remember that it was your old room and so here I am," said Luke, and climbing into the room.

"just like your mother," said Jack and the Doctor.

"Who are you, lot," asked the teacher.

"right, on this is Jack, my dad. Gwen, my dad's 'girlfriend' and that is Ianto the former tea boy at Torchwood. The boy that came into the window is Luke Smith, one of my best friends and son of Sarah Jane Smith," I explained, pointing to each of them.

"O look guns," said Luke walking over to the wall of weapons.

"No Luke your mother would kill me if she know you used a gun. Take a look at the books, they are weapons too" said Jack running over to him.

"so anyone got a plan to kill the daleks," I asked. The whole room when quiet,

Plz read and review it's that little button right at the bottom of the website plz.

I would love some to read


End file.
